


Isaac's First Valentine's Day, Or Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Isaac, Bottom!Stiles, Dada!Stiles, Fluff, Gratuitous Car Sex, Gratuitous Dessert Feeding, Gratuitous Romance, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa!Derek, Paternal Peter Hale, Peter Hale Dancing With A Baby, Protective Stiles, Sappy Derek Hale, So Much Cuteness, Top!Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —¿Qué propones?—¿Y si viene aquí para cuidar a los niños? Quiero decir, sé que estás esperando el sexo ruidoso y sucio, pero...—Podemos hacer el amor en voz baja esta noche—. Derek se rió entre dientes. —O podríamos alquilar una habitación en un motel de mala muerte por unas pocas horas—, sugirió Stiles con una ceja moviéndose.OEl tío favorito de Isaac cuida a los niños mientras Dada y papá salen para una romántica noche de San Valentín.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Isaac's First Valentine's Day, Or Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent: Isaac's First Valentine's Day, Or Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209409) by [ViragoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViragoWrites/pseuds/ViragoWrites). 



_7 de febrero…_  
  
Este iba a ser su primer día de San Valentín desde que adoptó a Isaac, quien le faltaba apenas un mes antes de su primer cumpleaños. Sus vidas se habían vuelto agitadas cuando asumieron la responsabilidad de criar un hijo y Derek no quería nada más que darle a su esposo una noche romántica lejos de casa. Desafortunadamente, todos los que confiaban para quedarse con Isaac tenían planes. John y Melissa habían terminado la noche libre y Derek no tuvo el corazón para imponérseles. Boyd tenía una cita secreta planeada para Erica. Danny no cuidaba niños. Y Scott, siempre romántico, tenía planes de llevar a Allison a cenar y al cine. Eso dejó a Peter.  
  
—... ¡De ninguna manera el tío escalofriante se quedará solo con mi Baby Boy!— Stiles gruñó y apretó a Isaac un poco más cerca. Isaac inmediatamente comenzó a alborotarse y presionó su cara contra el cuello de Stiles para olerlo.  
  
—Stiles lo estás molestando.  
  
—Oh, lo siento bebé—. Él lo tranquilizó. —Dada está bien—. Besó la sien del niño.  
  
—Bájalo y hablemos de esto racionalmente.  
  
Así que Stiles puso a Isaac en su parque con Woof-Woof y él y Derek se sentaron para discutir sus opciones de niñera. Stiles escupió todas las razones por las que podía pensar de por qué Peter no era un buen candidato para la niñera de Isaac. En los contras se encontraban sus crímenes contra la manada y la población de Beacon Hills cuando era el vengativo alfa enloquecido. Y estaba el hecho de que todavía era terrorífico.  
  
Derek tomó en serio las preocupaciones de Stiles ya que tenía las mismas preocupaciones. También le recordó a Stiles que Peter había cambiado. Se había convertido en un ciudadano modelo y miembro de la manada en los últimos años. Había expiado sus pasadas transgresiones contra Derek y la manada y había sido de gran ayuda en casos de actividad sobrenatural no deseada en Beacon Hills. Más específicamente, fue muy útil cuando Isaac se convirtió en su hijo. —Es familia Stiles y ama a Isaac como si fuera de su sangre. Isaac es manada y Peter ha demostrado con creces que es digno de confianza cuando se trata de la manada.  
  
Stiles suspiró en sumisión: —Sí, tienes razón—. No tenía más argumentos para combatir a Derek.  
  
—Y si podemos confiar en tu tonto, pseudo hermanastro con Zac, podemos confiar en Peter. El hombre me ayudó a criar a mí y a mis hermanos. Era un buen hombre antes del fuego y está tratando de serlo otra vez.  
  
—Supongo que merece una oportunidad—. Stiles concedió a regañadientes.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? Quiero esto, pero cuando se trata de nuestro cachorro, ambos tenemos que estar en total acuerdo.  
  
—¿Tiene que llevarlo de la noche a la mañana?  
  
—¿Qué propones?  
  
—¿Y si él viene aquí para cuidar a los niños? Quiero decir, sé que estás esperando sexo ruidoso y sucio, pero...  
  
—Podemos hacer el amor en voz baja—. Derek se rió entre dientes.  
  
—O podríamos alquilar una habitación en un motel de mala muerte por unas pocas horas—, sugirió Stiles con una ceja moviéndose.  
  
Derek sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Stiles suavemente. —Tan divertido como suena, el lobo nunca se relajaría lo suficiente como para reclamarte en un lugar que huela a extraños.  
  
—Está bien, entonces nos estacionamos como un par de adolescentes enloquecidos por el sexo—, susurró Stiles antes de tirar del labio inferior de Derek entre los dientes.  
  
Derek retumbó bajo en su garganta, capturó a Stiles por la parte posterior de la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Metió la lengua entre los labios separados de Stiles. Derek lamió la boca de Stiles, probándolo y haciendo que Stiles gimiera.  
  
Desafortunadamente, el ruido atrajo la atención de Isaac. Se puso de pie y miró a sus padres por encima del parque. —¡Dada!—, Llamó y agitó las manos, exigiendo sin palabras que lo recogieran.  
  
Derek se detuvo en sus atenciones y se rió entre dientes contra los labios de su marido.  
  
—Lo siento.— Stiles susurró.  
  
—¿Así que estamos de acuerdo?— Preguntó Derek mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia Isaac. Sacó el cachorro de su parque y lo puso en el suelo. Isaac se dirigió inmediatamente a Stiles y se subió al regazo de su Dada.  
  
—Peter lo cuidará aquí y me dejas tres llamadas de revisión mientras estamos fuera, sin cejas de jueces—, sugirió mientras abrazaba a Isaac.  
  
—Dos llamadas y me cabalgas cuando follemos—, respondió Derek.  
  
Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. Pero él también podía jugar sucio. —Trato, siempre y cuando te pueda hacer una mamada cuando lleguemos a casa.  
  
Derek gruñó e Isaac chilló y le dio una palmada a Derek. Isaac ofreció su mejor aproximación de un gruñido a Derek y eso instantáneamente puso bajo control su libido. Incapaz de resistir a la adorablidad que era su hijo, Derek se concentró en él y lo miró juguetonamente antes de ceder: —Llamaré a Peter.  
  
***  
  
_14 de febrero…_  
  
—... Así que su cena ya está hecha. Está envuelta y en la nevera; solo hay que calentarla, pero no demasiado. Y asegúrate de que coma sus judías verdes antes de que obtenga el postre —. Stiles instruyó a Peter mientras caminaba por el apartamento, revisando todo. Hizo que Isaac se agarrara a sus brazos y Peter lo siguió extendiendo las manos hacia el cachorro, que también lo estaba alcanzando.  
  
—Stiles, he cuidado de un niño antes, de hecho a Derek. Y fíjate en lo bien que resultó.  
  
Stiles miró de Peter a Isaac y luego a Derek, —Tal vez esto sea una mala idea.  
  
Con un suspiro, Derek caminó hacia Stiles y tomó a Isaac de sus brazos. —Adiós a Dada.— Dijo y sonrió cuando Isaac hizo lo que le dijeron. Le dio un beso en la boca a Stiles y luego se aferró a Derek. —Sé un buen chico para el tío Peter—, dijo Derek y besó la frente de Isaac. Acarició sus mejillas sobre las de Isaac, oliéndolo por hábito e instinto. Isaac agarró su barba con una risa, todavía fascinado por ella. —Papá te ama cachorro—, dijo antes de entregarle el niño a Peter.  
  
***  
  
Isaac estaba muy emocionado de poder pasar tiempo con el tío Peter. Era su favorito, aunque el tío Scott quería el título. Cuando su papá lo colocó en los brazos del tío Peter, Isaac arrulló felizmente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó su cara debajo de su barbilla. Papá hizo esto todo el tiempo cuando estaba feliz de ver a Isaac o cuando habían estado separados por un tiempo, así que Isaac pensó que tenía sentido hacerle esto al tío Peter.  
  
—Mira, estaremos bien—. Oyó decir al tío Peter. —Dile adiós a los papás.  
  
—Adiós—. Isaac gritó y saludó a sus padres.  
  
Cuando papá y Dada se fueron, el tío Peter los giró muy rápido, riendo. —¿Estás listo para la fiesta Baby Boy?  
  
El tío Peter puso algo de música y bailó, cantando y riendo. Isaac solo se rió y aplaudió. Entonces el tío Peter lo dejó y le enseñó ‘movimientos’ Isaac solo aplaudió y rió y se movió con su tío.  
  
Después de bailar el tío Peter 'cambió'. Era diferente de su papá, le creció de pelo por todas partes y se parecía a Woof-Woof cuando cambiaba. Pero sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y tenía pelaje en su cara y tantos dientes. Le gruñó a Isaac que se rió con entusiasmo y corrió. El tío Peter persiguió a Isaac por el apartamento. Isaac se arrastró sobre los juguetes y debajo de la mesa y se escondió debajo de las mantas para escapar. Finalmente, el tío Peter lo atrapó y le mordisqueó el cuello y la barriga, haciendo que Isaac se riera hasta que tuvo un hipo.  
  
Después de su pelea de cosquillas, el tío Peter le mostró a Isaac cómo hacer brillar sus ojos y hacer crecer sus garras. Isaac observaba con gran atención, tratando de imitar lo que su tío le estaba enseñando. —No te preocupes Baby Boy; Lo tendrás cuando seas mayor.  
  
Isaac entendió que significaba que no podía hacerlo y dio una débil aproximación de un gruñido frustrado en respuesta.  
  
El tío Peter se echó a reír al oír eso: —Eso es un buen cachorro—, dijo Peter y luego gruñó de nuevo.  
  
Eso provocó lecciones de gruñidos, que se convirtieron en lecciones de aullidos. —Aullar ayuda a la manada a saber dónde estás y si estás en peligro. Es muy importante aprender —. Peter explicó e Isaac echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó su mejor aullido.  
  
—¡Whoa! Es un aullido impresionante. Tu papá estará orgulloso. —Dijo Peter y le dio un silencioso aullido a Isaac. Continuaron intercambiando aullidos de ida y vuelta, y luego aullando en armonía hasta que un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su juego. Era más como un golpe en la puerta e Isaac tuvo una muy buena idea de que era la mala dama vecina.  
  
El tío Peter levantó a Isaac, quien continuó aullando y Peter no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Isaac no se sorprendió al ver exactamente a quién esperaba estar allí.  
  
***  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarle?  
  
La atractiva joven al otro lado de la puerta luchaba por hablar. —Um... yo vivo...  
  
—Oh un vecino. Espero que Isaac y yo no fueramos demasiado ruidosos. Estábamos fingiendo que éramos lobos.  
  
—¿Lo siento, pero tú eres?  
  
—Peter Hale, soy el tío de Isaac.  
  
—¿Derek tiene un hermano?  
  
—En realidad, soy el tío de Derek, lo que me convierte en el tío abuelo de Isaac, pero creo que soy un poco joven para llevar esa designación—. Se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Oh, yo... soy Charlotte. Vivo al otro lado del pasillo.  
  
—Oh, Charlotte—, la dulce actitud de Peter se enfrió rápidamente, —He oído todo sobre ti,  
  
Charlotte se encogió notablemente. —Espero que no haya sido tan malo.  
  
—Veamos, atacando tanto a mi sobrino como a su esposo en múltiples casos, continuas quejas sobre este adorable niñito y luego acusamos a Derek y Stiles de abuso infantil. Suena bien ¿verdad?   
  
Charlotte dejó caer los hombros. —Probablemente debería irme.  
  
—Probablemente—, dijo Peter antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara. —Wow, ella tenía nervios, ¿eh Zac? ¿A qué deberíamos jugar a continuación?  
  
***  
  
Tomó mucho hablar y dinero, pero Derek coordinó un paquete de último minuto en la cena del Día de San Valentín que no estaba en conflicto con los planes de nadie. Reservó una sección del mejor restaurante de la ciudad y el grupo se reunió para cenar a las seis. Cuando se intercambiaron los saludos y se hicieron las órdenes, Derek se aseguró de que el vino estuviera fluyendo y se levantó para hacer un brindis.  
  
—Quiero agradecerles a todos por ajustar sus noches para mí. Quería compartir esta noche con todos porque hoy estoy más feliz de lo que creía posible. Parte de la razón por la que estoy tan feliz es por cada uno de vosotros.  
  
—Tengo a mi alma gemela a mi lado—, dejó caer una mano en el hombro de Stiles, —y un niño perfecto y hermoso en casa. Tengo una nueva familia. —Dijo gesticulando a John y Melissa. —Scott y yo somos hermanos como quise que fuéramos desde el principio. Y tengo una manada; una casa.  
  
—Gracias a todos por todo lo que han contribuido no solo a mi felicidad, sino también a la de Stiles e Isaac.  
  
Todos se quedaron sin palabras, pero levantaron sus copas de todos modos. Derek había cambiado mucho desde su regreso inicial a Beacon Hills, pero aún no era uno de los que expresaba sus sentimientos en público. Todavía era Broody McBrood, el rey del dolor en hombre, y este era un comportamiento puro parecido a Stiles.  
  
—¡Dios mío, qué demonios le hiciste al Gran Nalo!— La exclamación de Erica rompió el silencio.  
  
—No, no fue Stiles quien arrastró la savia interna de Derek pateando y gritando a la superficie; No completamente. “John se rió entre dientes.  
  
—Yeah Stiles solo jugó un pequeño papel en eso. Creo que fue Baby Boy el que hizo el trabajo pesado —, agregó Melissa.  
  
—¡Hey, deja de burlarte de mi esposo! Le costó mucho tener un momento de película de chicas con todos vosotros.   
Derek se reclinó en su silla y vació su vaso mientras el color se filtraba en su cuello y orejas.  
  
—He visto a algunos con Baby Boy; Realmente no sería tan rápido para molestar a Derek —, dijo Melissa y le dio una palmada en la mano a Derek para tranquilizarla.  
  
—Espera hasta que muchos de vosotros comencéis a darle amigos a Isaac para jugar.  
  
La noche siguió así. La manada se burla juguetonamente el uno del otro, compartiendo historias embarazosas de primeras citas, primeros besos y fracasos en las relaciones. Mientras Stiles observaba a su padre sobre la copa de vino de Melissa y ella le hacia una caricia amorosa en su brazo, su corazón rebosaba de orgullo. Se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla de Derek.  
  
—¿Por qué fue eso?— Derek preguntó en un susurro.  
  
—Gracias. Estoy bastante seguro de que este es el mejor Día de San Valentín que hemos pasado juntos.  
  
—¿Sí?— Derek preguntó con una sonrisa sorprendida.  
  
—Sí. Puedo estar contigo y con mi familia y estamos todos juntos con las personas que amamos. Incluso me siento un poco mal porque Peter no tiene a alguien con quien estar aquí. Así que gracias por poner esto juntos.  
  
Derek sonrió a Stiles. —De nada, bebé—, dijo y lo besó suavemente antes de volver a la conversación.  
  
***  
  
Isaac vio como el tío Peter llenaba su taza con un jugo rojo oscuro. Extendió las manos para probar cómo Dada y Papá a veces hacían esto con él. —No hay vino para ti, cachorro, pero te traje tu jugo rojo favorito.  
  
—¡Dumo!— Isaac llamó.  
  
—Jugo para el cachorro—. Dijo y llenó la taza de Isaac con el jugo que Stiles odiaba que Isaac tomara. Le entregó a Isaac su taza, recogió la suya y luego la brindo con la de Isaac: —El cachorro de Cheer. Ahora veamos qué dejó Dada para la cena. “Dijo mientras miraba en la nevera.  
  
Isaac vio como el tío Peter sacó un plato cubierto de la nevera. —Mm... pastel de carne, papas y judías verdes—, dijo Peter mientras llevaba el plato al microondas. —Haré un trato contigo, cachorro, comes tu comida como le prometí a Dada que haríamos y nos saltearemos la gelatina y tendremos helado para el postre.  
  
Isaac sabía qué era el helado y sabía qué tenía que hacer para conseguirlo. Él felizmente comió toda su cena, no era como si estuviera mal. Incluso disfrutó de las judías. El tío Peter ayudó a acabar con las judías y los tomates de su plato. Isaac trató de atraparlo, pero el tío Peter fue demasiado rápido para él.  
  
El tío Peter lo elogió por hacer tan buen trabajo comiendo toda su cena solo. Luego hizo lo impensable, agarró un paño y luego limpió a la fuerza la cara y las manos de Isaac. Isaac odiaba eso. Se quejó y trató de alejarse en vano. —Oh, no pelees Baby Boy. Hiciste un trabajo tan bueno que te tengo una sorpresa.  
  
El tío Peter no solo tenía helado de chocolate para Isaac, sino que también tenía un cono. A Isaac le encantó la crujiente bondad azucarada que contenía su helado. Y por mucho que lo amara, Isaac estaba dispuesto a compartir. Extendió su cono a su tío, ofreciéndole un poco.  
  
—Oh, eres un chico tan dulce—. Peter se entristeció y tomó un poco de helado. —Gracias por compartir; ahora te comes el resto.  
  
Así lo hizo Isaac.  
  
Se las arregló para comerlo todo. Bueno, los trozos que no se derritieron en su bandeja. Después del postre, el tío Peter lo sacó de su silla alta, lo limpió de nuevo, eh, y luego jugaron con los Legos de Isaac. Además de jugar con Woof-Woof, era su juego favorito.  
  
***  
  
Cuando se retiraron los platos y pidieron el café mientras decidían el postre, Stiles sacó su teléfono para su primera revisión asignada.  
  
—Buenas noches, Stiles, ¿disfrutaste la cena de San Valentín?— La sonrisa petulante de Peter apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono y Stiles se sorprendió de que su deseo normal de encogerse no estuviera allí.  
  
—En realidad, sí, y sorprendentemente, le estaba diciendo a Derek que estaba triste de que no pudieras estar aquí.  
  
La suficiencia cayó del rostro de Peter. Incluso a través de Skype podía decir que Stiles estaba siendo sincero. Él se recompuso rápidamente, sin embargo, —Pero si yo estuviera allí, vosotros no podrías estarlo.  
  
Eso llevó las conversaciones a donde Stiles lo quería. Peter rápidamente explicó que Isaac había comido toda su cena, incluso las judías verdes, sin ningún problema, y que tenían helados para el postre. Inicialmente iba a mentir al respecto, pero no entendió el punto, ya que Derek olería el helado en Isaac incluso después de un baño. Y como esperaba, Stiles le hizo pasar un mal rato por darle al bebé helado. —Es el día de San Valentín, Stiles, el cachorro merecía un poco de chocolate.  
  
Stiles cedió y preguntó qué estaban haciendo actualmente. Peter giró el teléfono para que Stiles viera a su hijo en el piso de la casa con sus Legos. La cabeza de Isaac se levantó al oír la voz de su Dada. Dio una sonrisa dentuda al verlo en la pantalla.  
  
—Saludos a Dada.— Dijo Peter e hizo un gesto de imitación para que el chico copiara.  
  
Isaac dio una ola incierta; Era su dada, pero no lo era. —Hola Dada.  
  
El corazón de Stiles se sacudió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tan grande que amenazó con partirle las mejillas. Todos los lobos dirigieron su atención a Stiles, preocupados por el aumento en los latidos de su corazón, pero se relajaron cuando vieron su rostro.  
  
—¿Estás ...?— Derek comenzó pero se detuvo cuando vio a su hijo saludando en la pantalla del teléfono de Stiles y automáticamente le devolvió el saludo.  
  
—¡Hola papá!—, Dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
—Hola cachorro. ¿Te estás divirtiendo con el tío Peter?  
  
En respuesta, Isaac levantó varios de sus Legos y los dejó caer al suelo con una risa alegre.  
  
Peter volvió el teléfono a sí mismo y les aseguró que tenía todo bajo control. Terminarían su edificio y luego él le daría un baño a Isaac antes de acostarlo.  
  
***  
  
El grupo disfrutó de una conversación más tranquila durante el postre. Se establecieron en sus propios intercambios privados. Hubo manos y besos suaves, risas tranquilas y postres gratuitos para compartir.  
  
—Te quiero mucho, Der—. Murmuró Stiles con la frente apoyada contra la mejilla de Derek.  
  
—También te amo Stiles.  
  
Derek levantó la barbilla y apretó la boca contra la de Stiles. Al principio se besaron castamente, pero Stiles levantó la mano para cubrir el rostro de Derek. Derek se inclinó y profundizó el beso.  
  
—Separaros ya.— La burlona voz de John rompió su felicidad.  
  
Se rieron, las frentes juntas. —Lo siento papá.— Murmuró Stiles.  
  
Poco después del postre, las parejas individuales comenzaron a separarse del grupo, necesitando pasar a sus otros planes para la noche. Derek saludó gentilmente a las parejas jóvenes, prometiendo que la cena era su regalo. Eso dejó a John y Melissa para salir con Stiles y él.  
  
—Habéis tomado mucho vino... —Derek comenzó, pero fue interrumpido con un gesto de la mano de John.  
  
—Relájate; Tomamos un taxi aquí y ya pedimos que nos llevara a casa.  
  
—Bueno. Esperaremos con vosotros hasta que llegue el taxi —, dijo Derek.  
  
Melissa le dio una palmadita en el pecho, —Eres un buen alfa—, y luego se recostó contra John mientras esperaban su taxi.  
  
Cuando llegó los cuatro intercambiaron adioses, abrazos y buenos deseos. —Estoy tan orgullosa de vosotros dos—. Melissa abrazó a Stiles. —Disfruta este tiempo solo; son pocos y distantes cuando eres padre.  
  
—Lo intentaré, pero incluso después de todo este tiempo, sus salidas a dormir con vosotros y sus días con Scott, es difícil estar lejos de él.  
  
—Lo sé, nunca será fácil, pero será soportable.  
  
—Gracias por eso. Hey, disfrutad de tener la noche libre. ¿Tienes grandes planes?  
  
—El más grande. Vamos a acurrucarnos en el sofá con un poco de vino y palomitas de maíz y veremos una comedia.  
  
Stiles se rió, no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para saber que ella estaba siendo engañosa. —Gracias por intentar la mentira, pero sé mejor—. Melissa solo movió las cejas hacia él.  
  
“Melissa solo tenía la mitad de la razón, ¿sabes? No eres solo un buen alfa; Eres un buen hijo, Derek.  
  
Derek se ahogó de emoción y John lo abrazó. —Me alegra que tú y Stiles se hayan encontrado—, le susurró John a Derek.  
  
—Gracias papá.— Derek suspiró.  
  
Cuando sus padres se acomodaron en el taxi, Derek se apoyó en la ventanilla del conductor. Le entregó varios billetes e insistió en que los llevara a casa a salvo. Luego, Stiles y Derek observaron cómo se alejaba el automóvil hasta que no se vieron las luces traseras.  
  
Derek deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, —¿Quieres dar un paseo?  
  
Stiles se inclinó hacia su esposo, sonriendo alegremente, —Sí.  
  
***  
  
Después de jugar a los Legos, guardaron los juguetes de Isaac, tomaron más jugo y vieron a _Be My Valentine_ , Charlie Brown. Cuando terminó, el tío Peter llevó a Isaac a bañarse. Esta era una de las partes favoritas de Isaac del día. Si bien odiaba limpiar después de comer o jugar, estar en la bañera era genial. La única parte que odiaba era que Wolf-Wolf no podía unirse a él. —¡Wolf-Wolf!—, Gritó Isaac cuando el tío Peter lo levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.  
  
Peter hizo una pausa, —No puedo olvidar a Woof-Woof—. Se volvió hacia el sofá, recogió al lobo de peluche y se lo entregó a Isaac.  
  
Cuando estaban dentro del baño, el tío Peter sentó a Isaac para abrir el agua. Isaac colocó a Woof-Woof en su posición habitual en el asiento del inodoro y luego intentó despojarse de su ropa. Se quedó atascado en su camiseta. Mientras que él había conquistado el caminar y las palabras, un poco, vestirse y desvestirse a veces resultó ser problemático. —¡Ayua! ¡Ayua! —Llamó y escuchó a tío Peter reírse antes de sentir las manos sobre él, ayudándolo a salir de su camiseta.  
  
—¿Estás bien cachorro?— Isaac asintió y alcanzó sus pantalones. El tío Peter lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y el pañal. Cuando estaba desnudo, el tío Peter lo sentó en el asiento de la bañera y —Splash away cachorro.  
  
Isaac salpicó todo y se rió mientras lo hacía. Jugó con sus juguetes y jugó a chapotear con el tío Peter, mojando su camisa completamente. ¡Y el tío Peter se echó a reír! Solo Dada se reía cuando Isaac le mojaba la ropa. El tío Peter usó los juguetes de Isaac para escurrir el agua sobre su cabeza, quitándole el aliento. Isaac se rió y aplaudió y lloró por más. Finalmente, hubo un lavado y Peter finalmente logró sacar a Isaac de la bañera cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse.  
  
Isaac quería quedarse, pero el tío Peter no tendría nada de eso. Dejó a Isaac en la alfombrilla del baño, lo envolvió con una toalla mullida y comenzó a frotarlo. Isaac se echó a reír y luego bostezó adormilado; De repente estaba muy cansado. —Alguien se ve listo para la cama—, mencionó Peter mientras secaba el cuerpo de Isaac. Lo envolvió en su toalla y lo recogió junto con Woof-Woof antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Isaac. Lo puso en el cambiador donde el tío Peter continuó secándolo antes de cubrirlo con loción y polvitos. Isaac se durmió antes de que Peter le pusiera el pijama.  
  
***  
  
Derek y Stiles disfrutaron de un paseo al aire fresco de la noche. La luna llena brillaba y las estrellas también. Lograron un paseo romántico de diez minutos, cruzándose con otras parejas con la misma idea, antes de que la mano de Stiles se deslizara en su bolsillo y revisara su teléfono por el momento.  
  
—Sólo tienes que llamar—, suspiró Derek.  
  
Stiles miró culpable a Derek y el hombre de cabello oscuro al instante dejó caer su fachada estoica. —También estoy pensando en él—, admitió el alfa.  
  
Peter susurró cuando contestó el teléfono: —Isaac se agotó jugando y chapoteando en el baño. Se quedó dormido en el cambiador. “Peter informó que acababa de acostar a Isaac cuando Stiles llamó. Les aseguró a los padres que las cosas estaban bajo control y que deberían estar en el auto como adolescentes en lugar de preocuparse por Isaac.  
  
—Tiene razón, sabes—, dijo Derek cuando se terminó la llamada.  
  
Stiles asintió y deslizó el teléfono en su bolsillo. —Sí. Y... creo que le debo un paseo a alguien en el asiento trasero de un auto.  
  
Se miraron el uno al otro brevemente antes de correr hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto. Habían traído el SUV con el propósito de tener más espacio para follar. El camino hacia el mirador fue precario. Stiles se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad, estaba inclinado sobre la consola central y chupaba marcas en la piel del cuello de Derek mientras su mano acariciaba la polla de Derek a través de sus pantalones. —¡Stiles!— Derek gruñó.—Sigue así y no habrá nada para que montes cuando lleguemos allí.  
  
Stiles apartó su mano del regazo de Derek y se concentró en su cuello. En su lugar, movió su mano hacia su pecho, donde pellizcó sus pezones a través del material sedoso de su camisa. —No puedo esperar para ponerte en mi polla—. Derek gimió. —Rápido esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito follarte tanto. Y luego, más tarde... en casa, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. “La voz de Derek tembló por la necesidad.  
  
Stiles entendió lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que necesitaba. El sexo era difícil cuando tenías un bebé. El buen sexo era casi imposible. Duro y rápido era el camino a seguir por ahora; al menos ambos llegarían mientras follaban. Lento y dulce se podría guardar para más tarde y si les interrumpían...

—Acuerdo. Ahora apúrate y llévanos allí —. Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
  
Derek sabía que su suegro se sentiría tan decepcionado de él si conociera las leyes de tránsito que Derek violó para llevarlos allí. No eran la única pareja con la idea de una pequeña sesión de sexo para el Día de San Valentín, observó Derek mientras navegaba en los autos en busca de un lugar para estacionar. Sin embargo, es probable que fueran la única pareja casada estacionada en el puesto de observación. Y se rieron como adolescentes cuando se subieron al asiento trasero y comenzaron a desnudarse. Fue difícil ir como adolescentes sin experiencia, porque se detuvieron para besarse y tocarse.  
  
Finalmente, ambos se desnudaron y se acomodaron, con Derek en el asiento y Stiles a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se besaron como si no pudieran saciarse lo suficiente del sabor del otro. Derek alcanzó entre ellos y tomó sus dos pollas en su mano. Stiles jadeó en su boca ante los golpes ásperos y desiguales.  
  
—Joder, me encanta cuando nos masturbas juntos—. Stiles gimió y meció sus caderas en la mano de Derek.  
  
La fricción estaba caliente y un poco demasiado seca. Siempre en sintonía entre sí, Derek gruñó, —Lubricante—, justo cuando Stiles buscaba a tientas sus pantalones. Casi se despegó de su posición en el regazo de Derek para alcanzarlos. Stiles buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que regresó con un tubo de viaje _überlube (_ lubricante _)_. Arrojó la tapa sobre el asiento junto a ellos antes de echar el contenido sobre la mano de Derek y sus pollas.  
  
—Joder.— Derek gimió cuando la calidez se derramó sobre ellos. Torció el puño y se aseguró de cubrir cada pulgada de ambos con el lubricante.  
  
—Oh, eso es tan bueno—. Stiles gimió mientras se mecía en el toque de Derek, con las manos agarrando sus anchos hombros.  
  
Stiles solo duró unos momentos de las burlas de Derek antes de que suplicara que lo follaran. Y sabiendo que no tomaría muchos más golpes antes de que ambos vinieran, Derek soltó sus pollas hinchadas y con fugas. Movió sus manos a la hendidura de Stiles, dejando un rastro resbaladizo a lo largo de su grieta que conduce a su entrada fruncida.  
  
Stiles empujó contra sus dedos índice y medio mientras Derek frotaba contra su abertura. Dejó escapar un gemido desenfrenado y le suplicó a Derek que entrara en él. —¡Ambos dedos, ahora!— Exigió.  
  
Derek obedeció sin pensarlo. Sabía lo que Stiles podía manejar, y lo que lo lastimaría. Tan caliente como ambos estaban, Stiles probablemente podría tomar su polla ahora, sin preparación. En las primeras etapas de su relación cuando acababan de ser buenos en el sexo juntos y eran completamente insaciables. Ellos follaban en cada oportunidad, a veces con saliva y presemen para facilitar el camino.  
  
Pero ahora eran mayores y, ligeramente, más en control de sí mismos. Así que Derek metió sus dos primeros dedos en su amante. Su único propósito era hacer que Stiles se moviera dentro y estuviera listo para tomar su polla. Los dedos de Derek lo jodieron unas cuantas veces, luego se curvaron y encontraron la próstata de Stiles. Stiles gritó y se arqueó sobre su regazo, —Oh, Dios mío, ¡mete tu polla en mí!  
  
Derek no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Liberó sus dedos y colocó el agujero de Stiles sobre la cabeza de su polla. Una vez que estuvo en su lugar, usó sus dedos para mantener a Stiles abierto mientras subía sus caderas y empujaba dentro de él.  
  
—¡Oh!— Stiles jadeó cuando la cabeza de la polla de Derek se deslizó más allá del apretado anillo de músculo. Solo tomó unos pocos empujes antes de que Derek estuviera completamente asentado dentro de él. Hizo una pausa, respirando pesadamente.  
  
Stiles apoyó su frente contra la de Derek. —Me encanta la forma en que me llenas, Derek—, murmuró Stiles. —Me siento tan... completo.  
  
—No completo.— Derek gruñó. —Todavía no.— Dijo bajando las caderas de Stiles para moler las suyas. —No hasta que estés lleno de mi semen.  
  
—¡Joder!— Las caderas de Stiles se sacudieron ante eso.  
  
—¡Ahora cabálgame!— Gruñó Derek.  
  
Y Stiles lo hizo.  
  
Se levantó y se dejó caer sobre la polla de Derek una y otra vez. Agarró los hombros de Derek, arañándolos y dejando marcas en forma de luna en su carne. Entonces Derek lo agarró por el culo y lo sostuvo mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba. Él golpeó la próstata de Stiles repetidamente con este nuevo movimiento.  
  
Stiles comenzó a gritar con palabras sucias y sucias. Aprovechó el hecho de que no estaban en casa como un lujo para maldecir y ser tan ruidosos e imprudentes como él quería. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó su espina dorsal y dobló sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia atrás en contrapunto a los empujes de Derek. —¡Oh, Dios mío, te amo tanto, joder!—, Sollozó.  
  
Derek gruñó y envolvió un puño alrededor de la polla de Stiles. Estaba cerca y necesitaba asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera con él.  
  
—Me haces sentir tan bien, Derek—. Las caderas de Stiles continuaron meciéndose salvajemente. La polla de Derek estaba presionando contra su próstata con cada golpe. La mano que tiraba de su polla se torcía sobre el eje y la cabeza. Su pulgar presionó contra la parte inferior, arrastrando contra la vena allí.  
  
—¡Vamos Stiles!— Derek gruñó. —Vente por mí—. Derek levantó sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su pulgar se hundía en la hendidura de Stiles y luego Stiles se venía, un lío de balbuceos y sollozos. Derek se unió a él segundos después. Su polla se sacudió dentro de Stiles, vaciando corrientes de calor mientras el alfa gruñía y gemía. Se dejaron llevar por las olas y las réplicas de sus orgasmos hasta que se derrumbaron en un sudoroso golpe de cadera.  
  
Algún tiempo después, Stiles se jactó de que su sexo épico de San Valentín había superado a todos los adolescentes tontos actualmente estacionados en el puesto de observación. Derek solo asintió en acuerdo; no tenía sentido discutir con Stiles, y además tenía razón. Habían sacudido el sexo de San Valentín.  
  
El dúo se sentó acurrucados juntos; se deleitan mutuamente y escuchan a las parejas que están más cerca de ellos tratando de superar su follada épica. Todos ellos fracasaron.  
  
Un rato después se vistieron y se fueron a casa. Ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a su cachorro y terminar el día de forma romántica haciendo el amor de manera lenta y burlona. Aliviaron a Peter de sus deberes, agradeciéndole, sinceramente, por cuidar tan bien de su hijo. Cuando miraron al cachorro durmiente, se quedaron atrapados viéndolo dormir. Estaba sobre su estómago, un puño bajo su cabeza y el otro apretado con fuerza contra Woof-Woof.  
  
Después de varios minutos de ver cómo subían y bajaban sus respiraciones fáciles, mientras su boca hacía movimientos de succión, la pareja se deslizó de la habitación agarrados de la mano.


End file.
